Alien Welcome
by A Drunk Canadian
Summary: An experimental soldier has been stranded and left for dead on Pandora after the Great War. His only hope of survival lies in the Omaticaya clan. The thing is, will they except a human into their clan? Rated M for violence and swearing. Human/Navi Paring
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my second attempt at an Avatar story, after I horribly failed my first one and ended up deleting it. Oh and uh

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything related to Avatar. James Cameron owns Avatar. I only own my characters and this story.

* * *

><p><em>"Attention leaders of Earth. My name is Ray. Just Ray, I don't know my last name but that is not important. What is important is that I am currently one of the human's that are living on Pandora in co-existence with the Na'vi. That's right, co-existence, not as prisoners. Everything the RDA has told you about the Na'vi is wrong and I will explain it to you later but for now, know this."<em>

_"The Na'vi are willing to co-exist with the human's if the Human's respect their land, taking only what is needed. Also, the Na'vi are not mindless savages, they are a culturally and spiritually rich people and yet you choose to trample over them because of this? No more, you will cease all hostile acts towards the Na'vi, and maybe, just maybe, we will be able to negotiate. Until then, any hostile acts, such as landing on Pandora other than to fuel up and leave, will be seen as an act of war and will be responded in with kind. Until then, RDA." I finished with a note of finality and uploaded the video to Max, who would then send it towards Earth._

_I leaned back and sighed heavily, praying to Eywa that my message would be received._

* * *

><p>"God fucking damn it!"<p>

I ran through the heavy brush and between trees, running as fast as I could away from them. The burning in my legs threatened to make me collapse, but I ignored the sensation and kept on running, feeling like my lungs were about to explode. After another minute I couldn't run any further, so I sat down against a tree and gasped for breath, reaching up to wipe the sweat off of my face. I thanked all of the gods I knew that I could breathe in Pandora's atmosphere, and didn't require an Exopack to breath.

That was the result of the experiment that I had gone under. Colonel Quaritch had been tasking some of his scientists to create a process that would allow RDA soldiers to be able to breathe in Pandora's toxic atmosphere without the use of filtering Exopacks. Exopacks, overtime and with use needed to be taken back to Hell's Gate to have their filters recycled and replaced. They lasted for about 24 hours, do to all of the poisonous gases that the Exopacks needed to filter which was 4 times the amount that they were designed for. Still, Colonel Quaritch wanted some of his patrols to last for 2 days or more, so that's where the scientists came up with a process that worked.

In a process that was similar to the cloning and growing process of Avatars, they took DNA of the Na'vi, and mixed it with mine, to create human-sized Avatar lungs. Then in a surgery process that was way too complicated and full of medical jargon for me to understand, they essentially replaced my lungs with the human-sized Avatar ones, and that enabled me to breath in Pandora's atmosphere. I knew what I signed up for when I wrote my name on that contract. I would essentially be dead, never to return to Earth ever again. Pandora was my new home. I could also breath Earth's atmosphere, although it would take time to adjust to the different gasses in the different atmosphere's. All for all of my debts to paid off, and my children to be set for life.

The howling and sharp barks of the Viperwolf's snapped me out of my memories and brought me back to shitty reality. With a new surge of Adrenaline, I got to my feet and ran again, not caring where I headed as long as it was away from those wolf like things.

The yowling and barking of those creatures made me pore everything I had into running, and the wind rushing past my face made my eyes water.

I had seen it all. The destruction of the Hometree of the Omaticaya clan when Selfridge ordered that the hammer be brought down. The Na'vi retaliation and the sheer amount of Banshees that had filled the sky, and the downfall of the RDA forces. The crazy blue bastards had even brought down one of the Valkyrie Dropships and a Dragon Gunship. I was on the ground when the Na'vi attacked us, and even then, I was terrified by how fierce the Na'vi looked when they charged at us on their horse-like mounts.

I had survived in Pandora's wilderness for 3 weeks by shooting animals for meat, gathering whatever fruits looked edible which usually gave me the shits and doing the best I can to stay out of the path of Na'vi hunters and the natural predators, such as those chasing me right now and staying high up in the trees during the night. It was easy to climb, due to the natural bioluminescence of the forest, but at the same time it also made it easier for predators to spot me, and I had one too many close calls where a hungry animal tried to make me it's meal, and the only reason I was alive right now was due to the 3 magazines of bullets that I had conserved for my Standard Issue Rifle. But I was out of ammo right now and I had used the last of my bullets on bringing down an animal for supper last night. All I had was 1 bullet left for my Wasp magnum and my combat knife, and I was pretty sure that it wouldn't do a lot of damage to these creatures.

I turned my head back behind me for a moment and my heart nearly stopped. I saw at least 4 of those things coming after me and gaining on me really fast, and it was at that moment that I knew I was dead. I couldn't out run those things and I had no way of fighting back except for 1 bullet. All I could do was prolong the inevitable.

The snarling and growls of the creatures grew louder and closer and I would have bet anything that they were taunting me. I happened to watch these creatures bring down a blue striped creature with an oddly shaped head once, and they reminded me of the jackals that had once roamed the plains of Africa back on Earth, before they had all gone extinct and only a few existed inside of zoo's. Fast, efficient and intelligent, they hunted in packs to corner and bring down their prey. The perfect hunting animal. And they chose me as their prey.

The trees whizzed past me as I ran, and it seemed like there was no end to them. I had survived a tour in Venezuela back on Earth, and I had survived here for 3 years, and had even survived the great battle, only to be killed and eaten by a bunch of Viperwolf's.

I looked back and what I saw made me despair. They couldn't have been more than 30 feet behind me. I fed everything I had into running but I knew I was dead. The pounding of my heart in my ears was the only thing I heard and would probably be the last thing I heard. I could hear their individual footsteps behind me, growing louder and ever closer.

My lungs burned, my muscles ached and time seemed to slow down. Everything seemed to sharpen and brighten in front of my eyes, and could feel the Viperwolf's hot breath on my leg. If I was going to die, then I was going to bring down one of those bastards with me. I reached for my holster and flicking it open, I grasped the grip on the Wasp Magnum. I was about to pull it out and shoot the nearest Viperwolf with my last bullet, but I didn't have to.

All of a sudden I heard a sharp yelp from behind me, and risking a glance back, I saw a Viperwolf stumble and fall to the ground with an arrow sticking out of it. I stopped running out of shock and surprise, and thankfully the rest of the Viperwolf's stopped as well. I heard two twangs, and a split second later, two other Viperwolf's dropped to the ground with arrows sticking out of their sides. The rest of the creatures howled and whined to each other before running away, disappearing faster than I could blink.

It was then that I realized that other than my gasping for breath, it was deathly silent. I didn't care though, I was alive right now, and the surprised relief that flowed through me right now made my knees weak. I almost buckled, but then I took a look at the dead Viperwolf's, and I realized indeed that it was arrows sticking out of them.

Then realization hit me. That must mean that whoever helped me was a Na'vi hunter or warrior, and was lethally accurate with the bow and arrow. And that they were also close.

I looked around at the nearby trees and bushes, trying to spot whoever my saviour was, but I had no such luck. Whoever he or she was, they were very good at not being seen. Still, I wanted to see whoever they were, so I called out to whoever was there.

"Uh hey! I know that you are out there! Show yourself…. So that I can thank you for saving my life!" I shouted out. My voice seemed to go on forever until nothing was heard again. Pure silence. I started to panic now. There was someone out there that was watching me, and I was unsure if they would put an arrow through me if I tried to leave.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" I tried again.

There was a sound of rustling leaves behind me and I whirled around, pulling out my knife without even realizing it. There was nothing there and I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. There was another sound of rustling leaves behind me and I turned around but wasn't fast enough as something slammed into me and knocked me to the ground my knife falling out of my hands. I twisted my body around to face my attacker, but the only thing I saw was a blur of yellow, blue and black before something smashed into the back of my skull and sent me spiralling down into the cold embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>A pounding headache and the taste of copper in my mouth brought me back to consciousness. It felt like I had been stepped on by an AMP suit, but the pain was good. It let me know that I was alive. I gingerly opened my eyes, and found myself in a small clearing. There was not a person nearby and nothing to help me indicate where I was, but I guessed that I brought nearby to a Na'vi village I was going to rub my face, but frowned when I felt that my hands were tied around a small tree. I glanced down at myself to find that my tactical vest had been taken off of me, and that my knife and magnum were gone as well but I should have expected that.<p>

I sighed in despair and let my head slump on the tree behind me. I had no idea what they wanted with me or were going to do to me, but I sure as hell did not want to stay around to find out. I opened my eyes to look at the sky, and what I saw would have made me leap for joy if I could. My tactical vest was slung on one of the lower branches and my Wasp magnum was still in its holster. If I could get out of these bindings, then I could grab my stuff and make a break for it.

I struggled against my bindings, and to my delight, found that they were a bit loose. Encouraged by this, I started to rub my hands up and down on the branch and I felt the bindings get even looser. Whoever had bound me was either sloppy in their work or hadn't believed that I would wake up so soon. Either way it did not matter. I managed to shimmy up the tree a bit and pulled my tactical vest off, letting it fall to the ground before I did. I pulled everything on and was about to make a break for it, but all of a sudden I heard two voices.

Two female voices by the sound of it and they were rapidly getting louder. I wouldn't have much time left.

Bounding quickly towards the edge of the clearing, I scanned everything that I could possibly use to hide in here. That was when I saw it. A bush that was tall enough and thick enough to hide me and my camouflaged fatigues blended in perfectly. I threw myself into the bush and remained as silent as I possibly could.

The two female voices were getting louder and louder, until they both just suddenly stopped. My heart raced in my chest and for a second I was actually worried that they could hear it as well, but I quickly shoved that thought out of my mind. Ever so slowly, I parted the bush with my hands, and I saw that I was correct in assuming that they were 2 female Na'vi. One was carrying what looked like a basket of some sort, and it was completely loaded with multiple varieties of berries and fruits. The other looked like a hunter, with the bow that she had strapped across her back. They were both standing stock still and staring at the spot that I had once been just moments before.

The one with the basket dropped her load out of surprise and a mixture of red, blue and green berries and fruits scattered all across the ground.

The one with the basket turned to her partner and spoke something in rapid fire Na'vi, to which the other one unslung her bow and spoke something back. The unarmed Na'vi made her way over to where I had been just a minute ago. She crouched down in the dirt, and seemed to examine the dirt for a while, before tracing her hands up the tree and then down again. She then looked around momentarily before settling her gaze on something before following it straight towards me.

It was then I realized that she was following my tracks.

'Shit, what the fuck do I do now?'

The Na'vi female was getting closer and closer, and it would take her about 5 seconds to discover me.

'To run or to negotiate?' I wondered. If I ran for it, I was pretty sure that they would catch up to me again and knock me out or shoot me with an arrow if I did. But what if I tried to negotiate? Would they even be able to speak English? Could they even understand it? It was a risk that I was going to have to take.

I whipped out my Wasp pistol when she was about 20 feet from me and jumped out of the bush, aiming it at her.

"Freeze!" I yelled out as loud as I could.

The Na'vi female immediately froze and looked down at me, her mouth open in disbelieve.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the other Na'vi female blurt some startled warning or something, before she unslung her bow, knocked an arrow and aimed at me all in one lighting fast, smooth motion. We stood there for 5 awkward seconds, neither of us moving. I used this time to examine the Na'vi female that I was aiming at.

Her hair had been braided and a few feathers here and there decorated it. Her golden eyes were wide with terror, and the way her mouth hung open in surprise gave me a glimpse of her sharp canines. She wore nothing on top to cover herself other than an ornate necklace and I was instantly wondering if the Na'vi really didn't care for modesty. She had a few small bracelets on her wrists and ankles, and other then a simple loincloth, she wore nothing on her bottom. The same was for the Na'vi hunter, except that her hair was more wild then anything and her necklace was more practical then ornate.

The Na'vi hunter glared at me before surprising me by speaking in halting English.

"Please no shoot. We mean you no hurt."

I gaped at her for a second before growling at her.

"Oh yeah? Then why the hell did you knock me out and bind me?"

"It was for protection. We were to bring you to leader. We worried you fight back." She didn't even miss a beat.

"Hah, yeah right. I know that once I drop my weapon, you will shoot me with an arrow."

"No, I will not. We bind you for protection then bring you to leader and negotiator. They wish to speak to you. Please, drop weapon. We mean you no hurt." Her voice was pleading this time, and I could see the faintest hint of desperation on her face.

Maybe she thought I was going to shoot her friend? I didn't know. I glanced back at her friend, and saw the same look of desperation on her face, and terror in her eyes.

'Could I bring myself to shoot her?' I asked myself, and the answer was simple. No, I couldn't.

I reluctantly lowered my magnum but kept an eye on the one with the bow. She lowered her bow as well, and I felt relief course through me. I wasn't going to die…. Yet.

"Thank you human." The Na'vi said, but I just shrugged it off.

"Whatever. Just bind me and take me to your leader so I can be done with this." I growled and held out my hands together in front of me.

She binded me with a bola like thing, and then prodded me to follow the Na'vi that I had held up. I could already tell that where I was heading was going to change my life…. If I even lived beyond today.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, A Drunk Canadian here. To all of you who read this, please just spend a minute of your day and tell me what you. If it is constructive critisism that would be great. If you think it has potential, please tell me that as well. Any advice you can give would be a great favour for me. Thank you everyone and tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Death releases all

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything related to Avatar. James Cameron owns Avatar. I only own my characters and this story.

* * *

><p>As I was prodded along down the path, I couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that was rising inside of me. I mean, would the Na'vi kill me, or let me live? I highly doubted that they would let me live because I was the enemy and I had killed some Na'vi during the Great War, but I hoped that they would have some honour and understand that even though I had caused them harm, I was just a soldier who had been following orders and fighting for his home.<p>

I followed the Na'vi through a bush, and what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks.

Banshee's flew over and around a very, very big tree, occasionally disappearing in the canopy at the top which is where I assumed they rested. How the hell could they have found a tree that they could live in so fast? Not even a month after the Great War, and already they were going about their lives as if there was never a war. Until I noticed that there were so few of them. There couldn't have been more than 200 Na'vi moving around.

'They lost so much… so much, just to defend their home…' I noted.

A few elephant sized horse like creatures were grazing nearby, and seemed to be using what looked like their tongues to lick what was probably nectar out of a few plants. Everything was so peaceful, so relaxing that it was almost surreal.

The chuckling of the Na'vi women brought me out of my stupor, and when I looked at them the one who had been carrying the basket pointed to me, and then at her mouth.

Confused, I was about to ask her what she meant when I felt that my mouth was wide open. I blushed, but closed my mouth and refused to look at either of them. This of course brought more chuckling, and before I knew it, the Na'vi woman with the Bow poked me and prodded to move again.

"What am I a fucking pincushion?" I grumbled at her under my breath.

She must have had superb hearing, because I heard her confused voice behind me.

"What is a peen-kusin?"

I chuckled at this, amused by her curiosity.

"If I live through the night, I will be sure to tell you." I assured her, but I still had my doubts.

We were getting closer now, and a group of children that had been playing what looked like a game of tag nearby the path stopped to stare at me with wide, curious eyes, and in the case of the older children, fear and anger.

Some of the children started to shout out what sounded like "**Tawtute!"**

This must have meant something bad or might have even been a warning, because all of a sudden the adults bristled and started for their weapons until they saw that it was only me and I was unarmed, bound, and being led by 2 Na'vi.

Many of the adults started to shout words, and one Na'vi unleashed a torrent of Rapid-fire words at me. I didn't understand a single word, let alone even hear it because there were so many voices directed at me, but I could tell by the tone that they were not happy to see me, and that they were either taunting or threatening me.

As I was led into the interior of the huge ass tree, more and more Na'vi joined the cause of mocking and threatening me. To my huge surprise, some of them even spoke English, and some of the words they said to me had me a bit on edge.

"Filthy human!"

"Go back to your planet!"

"You will die here!"

"Human! You have caused us harm and grief! We will hurt you!

I looked back at the two females behind me and made a sarcastic remark to her. "Yeah, you mean me no harm right? Ha."

The Na'vi formed up beside me and kept pushing forwards, glancing back at the crowd. They were probably the only reason that I hadn't been torn apart by the angry Na'vi yet.

My eyes roamed over the faces of the crowd, seeing all decipherable emotion. Anger, fear, shock, sadness, disgust and everything in between.

The crowd then parted to reveal what could have only been the leader.

He couldn't have been anything other than the leader, judging by the exotic native garb he wore, and the sheer authority that he carried himself with. He looked dangerous and it dawned on me that this was a man that I did not want to make angry or cross, even if I were 10 feet tall and four times stronger.

I stopped about 20 feet from him, and the cold, hard look he gave me made me almost tremble in fear. Almost.

He raised his hand, and all of the Na'vi just went silent, so fast and quickly that I was stunned by the immediate silence.

He turned his heavy gaze on the two Na'vi behind me and said something in his native language.

The female hunter behind me spoke back, reasoning and respect laced in her tone.

'At least that confirms that the guy in front of me is the leader.' I mused.

Despite the situation I was in, my eyes started to wander of their own accord. The tree that I was inside seemed to have a natural double spiralling column of wood, and I assumed that this was how the Na'vi moved up and down the tree, and my suspicions were confirmed as I saw a bunch of the blue giants coming down to see what all the commotion was, eyes widening in surprise and sending distrustful glares my way. Fires were lit up in controlled areas, and over one fire pit, I saw a strips of meat being slowly cooked over it.

I would have looked at more of my surroundings, but I was snapped out of my awe as the hunter behind me prodded me forward with her bow. I was about to turn around and snarl a few choice words at her but the feeling of self-preservation kicked in and forced me to obey her silent order.

I looked ahead, straight into the leader's eyes, feeling like he a judge and I was the inmate. Nothing could have been closer to the truth.

What happened next made my jaw drop for about the 3rd time that day. He spoke perfect fucking English.

"I don't know who you are or why you are here, but if you want to live beyond the next minute, you will answer all of my questions. If you lie, you will be on the business end of an arrow. Are we clear?" He spoke, his voice unbelievably cold.

I took one glance behind me and saw the Na'vi hunter, one of her hands holding an arrow.

'Jesus Christ! That arrow has to be at least 5 fucking feet long!'

I didn't fool myself. There was no way I could attempt an escape and make it out of here alive. So I decided to answer the leaders questions and hope that he didn't have me killed in the end.

"Yeah." I answered, my voice thankfully not wavering in fear. "Were clear."

"Good. First question. What is your name, and why are you still here on Pandora?" He questioned me, his cold eyes not holding a flicker of emotion.

"My name is Ray, and I was knocked out during the fight. When I woke up I stumbled the wrong way, thinking I was heading towards Hells Gate, but turns out I was heading the wrong way." I let out a humourless chuckle. "When I finally got my bearings straight and started to head back towards Hell Gate, I saw the Valkyrie fly off into orbit. It was then I knew that I was stranded, but I still kept heading back towards Hell Gate…. But my compass broke after I fell down a cliff into a river. And as to why I am here in your territory… well that's the cause of aimless walking and a lot of bad luck." I finished, looking up to him.

If he was surprised by my answer, he did not show any indication of it, and I half wondered if he was a cyborg, which made me chuckle inwardly a bit.

He looked off into the distance for a second before turning his gaze back on me, his eyes even more cold then before.

"It has been 3 weeks since the Great war ended. 3 weeks. How the hell did you survive for that long?" he growled.

'Oh shit! Do I tell him that I shot a few animals too survive? Ah fuck it. He will most likely be mad whether or not if I lie.

I took a deep breath in a failed attempt to slow my heartbeat, and looking up at him, I gave him the complete truth.

"I have survived by sleeping in the branches of trees, high above the ground at night, and using my Standard Issue Rifle to ward off any attackers. When I needed food, I shot those creatures with a weird shaped head, and eating some fruit and berries that looked edible, although that usually gave me the shits. Also, if it weren't for your two Na'vi that brought me, I would have been torn apart by a couple of Viperwolf's." I looked back to the two females behind me.

The man said nothing, only raised his eyebrows at the two- wait, eyebrows?

I looked behind me at the two hunters, and saw no eyebrows on them, yet when I looked back at the leader, there were eyebrows.

'Where have I seen Na'vi with eyebrows…?'

I was brought out of my thoughts by the leader's last question.

"Final question. How the hell are you able to breathe without an Exopack? Humans need them, otherwise they will die in our atmosphere, yet here you are breathing without one. How?" He all but roared the last part, frustration and anger finally appearing on his face.

I stiffened. He was an enemy and that was classified information! I was about to tell him to piss off, but a part of my subconscious started to argue with me.

'Would it really be treason? Officially, you are dead and for all the RDA cares they probably think that you died during the battle anyways. It wouldn't matter would it? Probably not. Screw it.'

"….. I am an experiment." I muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"I said I'm an experiment! A fucking freak! You understand! A FREAK!" I yelled out at him, unable to contain the anger that I felt at him.

'Who gave him the right to decide if I live or die? Who made him the fucking leader? All I'm trying to do is live my shitty life on this goddamn moon. Stupid fucking giant blue striped monkeys!' I fumed inside quietly.

The man looked surprised at my sudden outburst, but he quickly schooled his features, and asked me one last question.

"What do you mean, an experiment?"

I looked back up at him. He really wanted to know everything? Then I would give it to him.

"Well unless you know how Avatars are made, then you won't understand what I am about to say. They mixed specific parts of my DNA with the DNA of some Na'vi. Then they grew a pair of human sized lungs that Avatars have inside of them and swapped my lungs for those lungs. When I undertook this experiment, the RDA had wiped me off of all official records, so that I never existed. They wiped my memory about myself so that I would never look myself up and so I would never be able to go back to Earth and see my family, or live there. Pandora had officially become my home alright? My home! All in return for all of my debts to be paid off by the RDA and funding for my family to be provided for the rest of their lives. So do you understand? I'm a dead experiment! This is my fucking home! I yelled at him, all of my frustration finally boiling over.

The man raised his eyebrows, and with barely a small grin, he held up his five fingered-

'Five fingered? Then that must mean that he's an Avatar….'

"So…. You're the rogue Avatar…" I muttered to myself.

The rogue Avatar driver 'Jake Sully' yelled out something in the native language. Someone yelled something back to him, and then two female Na'vi descended down from the spiralling column. One was younger and favoured Jake Sully with a favour that lovers would share. The other one was older and if I thought that Jake Sully was as cold as a judge, then this older woman was as cold as an executioner.

She spoke something to Jake in the Native language who answered in kind.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of talking between the two of them, the older woman turned towards me and asked.

"What are you called?"

"Ray" I responded. "Just Ray, I don't have any other name, at least one that I don't remember."

She seemed to take this answer as acceptable because she did not push any further. I couldn't tell though, because if there was a person that would have ever had a face of chiselled stone, then this woman would have had it, absolutely no emotion on her face whatsoever.

"Jhake has told me why you are here, and what you are. Tell me human… are you afraid of dying?" She commanded of me, slowly starting to circle me closer then I found comfortable.

I stiffened up at her close proximity, but I would not show her my fear, so I forced myself to stand up ramrod straight and harden my face.

"I would prefer to not die ma'am, but if I had to, then I would go without hesitation." I forced out, surprised at how calm I sounded. And it was true. Of course I was afraid to die, who wasn't? But there was a difference between being afraid and being a coward. I was no coward.

The older Na'vi stopped, and when I looked up at her, I saw her glance at Jake's direction and nod.

He in turn nodded to the two Na'vi females behind me.

The hunter quickly knocked her bow and took aim at me, her eyes flashing her apology, silently begging me for forgiveness for what she was about to do. The one who had been carrying the basket gave me a slight push on the shoulder and nodded to an opening where there was nothing between me and the female hunter who had taken aim at me.

'So… I am going to die here…'

I shrugged her hand off of me and marched to a spot that was 30 feet away from them. If I was going to die, then I would die with dignity and pride. The female that been carrying the basket came over towards me, and then tapping me on the shoulder, she made gesture with her hand and forehead before she started speaking in her native language. I don't know what she said, but if I had to guess then I would have bet that she was reciting a prayer of some sort. She finished with what sounded like a sad tone in her voice and then backed up to where everyone else.

It was quiet, so quiet that I could hear my own heartbeat start to quicken its pace in response to my body's natural fight or flight response. But this time, there would be no fighting. There would be no fleeing. The only thing that awaited me was death on the end of a arrow.

I saw the Na'vi hunter pull back her bow string, hearing the faint sound of the wood creak. Her eyes became intensely focused on me, ensuring that she would not miss her target. She may have been death, but I stared right back at her, wanting to see my death and not shy away from it. Her breathing became a bit quicker, and I assumed that she was trying to calm herself, because taking another person's life is not easy. Death would come in any moment, and I took the small amount of time to review my life and see if I had any regrets.

My parents had lovingly raised me since I was little, never faltering in the care and love they provided. I had passed high school with top marks, earning scholarships to numerous universities all around the world. I went to a university that specialised in engineering, graduating in 4 years later and receiving a job with the military. Got married and had kids with my childhood friend, Isabella. Got into a fight with her and how our marriage started to decline. How my parents died and how I shut myself away in work. Then finally joining the military and lastly, being selected by the RDA for security on Pandora.

Did I have any regrets? No. I had none.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and held it in, knowing that it was probably going to be my last. My pounding heartbeat the only thing I heard…. Until a huge collective gasp arose from in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw all the Na'vi, all of them with their mouths open and eyes wide, staring above me.

Confused, I looked up and what I saw made me gasp in surprise as well. No more than a couple of feet above my head were a bunch of pure white glowing things. They almost looked like jellyfish to me, but smaller and they shone with an absolutely peaceful light. If I were religious, I would have called them holy. I was too amazed and shocked by what I saw to do anything, let alone even speak. There had to be at least 40 of those things, all seeming to group together and spiral above me bobbing and drifting as if leafs caught in the wind. Suddenly, they dispersed and drifted towards the Na'vi. There they hovered over the Na'vi like a roof, and just as if someone had flicked a switch, they started to leave, floating away from where we were. I turned my head back towards the Na'vi and saw them staring at me with mixes of wonder and surprise.

My face probably showed the same thing.

The older Na'vi had this new look in her eye that I hadn't seen before, and I didn't know if it were for better or for worse.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, im back! Sorry for such the long waiting time, but you all know how writers block is. Anyways, i felt that i did really good with this chapter. There may have been a few mistakes i missed but overall i think its pretty good. Anyways people please leave a review on how well i did and what you think, If you have any questions i will do my best to answer them. Thanks everyone!<p> 


End file.
